


Make it up

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: The venue for their wedding gets booked and Lucas antagonizes over it especially since Vic has had her eye o that spot ever since they got engaged





	Make it up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).

> Still a bit down over vicley and that whole Vic Jackson mess but I’ll keep writing vicley fics I’m not going anywhere

”You told me the deal went through”Vic said to her fiancé

”I know how much you wanted that place for our wedding”Lucas said to her 

“Things happen”Vic sighed 

Vic was a little pissed but she’d get over it 

“I’ll see if I can find a way to make it up to you Eggy”Lucas let’s out a deep sigh before frowning 

“Don’t just because I’m sad about it doesn’t mean you have to be”Vic gently pecked his cheek 

”Hubby it's honestly okay”Vic smiled over to him 

”I’m not trying to fight with you Eggy” Lucas said to her 

”We will figure it out together and I know you aren’t”Vic tells him 

“Seems another couple bought it out on the same day we planned on getting married”Lucas said to her 

“I kinda feared that would happen but now we can start looking all over again”Vic laments 

“This time we can look together”Lucas squeezed her hand


End file.
